gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Cunning Stunts
Cunning Stunts Trailer (Goose - Synrise Soulwax Remix) |release dates = July 12th, 2016 |preceded = ''GTA Online'': Further Adventures in Finance and Felony |succeeded = ''GTA Online'': Bikers |availability = }} GTA Online: Cunning Stunts is a content update for Grand Theft Auto Online, released on July 12, 2016. Description The update introduces Stunt Races to the world of GTA Online, involving large circuits, loops, rings of fire and hamster-like tubes for players to race through. Several vehicles were added, including new super cars, off-road vehicles and stunt motorcycles. To accommodate this, many racing and motocross themed clothing items are now availiable for purchase. A new Adversary Mode, Entourage, is available as well. Content Jobs/Services * 27 new Stunt Races: ** Stunt - Afterburner* ** Stunt - Canyon Crossing ** Stunt - Chiliad* ** Stunt - City Air ** Stunt - Double Loop* ** Stunt - Downtown Loop ** Stunt - Duel ** Stunt - East Coast ** Stunt - Forest* ** Stunt - H200* ** Stunt - High Flier* ** Stunt - Maze Bank Ascent ** Stunt - Nightlife ** Stunt - Over and Under ** Stunt - Over the Bridge* ** Stunt - Plummet ** Stunt - Racing Alley ** Stunt - Rally ** Stunt - Splits ** Stunt - The Wave* ** Stunt - Threading the Needle ** Stunt - Trench I ** Stunt - Trench II* ** Stunt - Turbine ** Stunt - Vespucci* ** Stunt - Vinewood Downhill ** Stunt - Zebra* :* denotes races added in continuation of the initial DLC release. :One new adversary mode available: :* Entourage Vehicles * The update includes 15 new vehicles Four existing GTA V stock cars have also been added to the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website for purchase, exclusive to returning players. * Declasse Burger Shot Stallion * Bravado Sprunk Buffalo *Released on July 26, 2016. * Declasse Redwood Gauntlet * Vapid Pißwasser Dominator Outfits * New motocross and racing-themed outfits are available for the player to wear. Character Customization * Motocross Gear (Complete Outfits, Jackets, Gloves, Pants, and Boots) * Motocross Helmets * 50 new tattoos. Other * Cleaned-up interaction menu. * Stunt Race Creator, released August 2, 2016. * The Tug's placeholder description is now fixed on the DockTease website. * The Phoenix can now be found without a spoiler in traffic or through modification at Los Santos Customs. * Fixed Brickade's manufacturer from HVY to MTL. * The Vindicator and Lectro are now able to use their KERS boost in races (if enabled in the Creator) Discounts and Bonuses 12/07/16= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Black Jock Cranley Jumpsuit. *15% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Engine **Brakes **Suspension *20% discounts on selected properties: **Garages **Properties with Garages |-| 19/07/16= *6 new Stunt Races were made available: **Afterburner **Double Loop **Forest **High Flier **Trench II **Zebra *The Declasse Drift Tampa is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $995,000. *The Western Cliffhanger is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $225,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Silver Jumpsuit and Helmet. *20% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Exhausts **Horns **Skirts **Spoilers **Tire Smoke **Wheels *20% discounts on selected properties: **Garages **Properties with Garages |-| 26/07/16= *5 new Stunt Races were made available: **Chiliad **H200 **Over the Bridge **The Wave **Vespucci *The Bravado Sprunk Buffalo is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $535,000 (free for returning players). *The MTL Dune is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $1,300,000 or $1,385,000. *The Vapid Contender is now available from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $250,000. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Gold Jock Cranley Jumpsuit. *30% discounts on selected vehicles: **Buckingham Nimbus **Buckingham Volatus *20% discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Neon Lights **Resprays |-| 27/07/16= *Double GTA$ and RP in Rockstar-Created Stunt Races, until July 29, 2016. |-| 02/08/16= *A new Adversary Mode, Entourage, was made available. *The Stunt Race Creator was made available. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Entourage Adversary Mode. *25% discounts on selected clothing and accessories: **Tattoos **'Cunning Stunts' Clothing |-| 12/08/16= *Double GTA$ and RP bonuses in the Entourage, Extraction, and Hunting Pack Adversary Modes. *Double RP rewards in VIP Work and Challenges. *50% off Assistant Services. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Pegassi Reaper -25% off **Nagasaki Buzzard Attack Chopper - 50% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Executive Offices - 50% off **Office Renovations - 25% off *50% discounts on selected clothing **Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Clothing |-| 19/08/16= *3 new Entourage maps were made available. *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Red Stunt Jumpsuit. *Double GTA$ and RP in the Entourage Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP in Rockstar-Created Stunt Races. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Dewbauchee Seven-70 - 25% off **Grotti X80 Proto - 25% off **HVY Insurgent & Insurgent Pick-Up - 50% off **Progen Tyrus - 25% off **Vapid Desert Raid - 25% off *50% discounts on selected items: **Ammo **Launchers **Miniguns **Sniper Rifles |-| 26/08/16= *Double GTA$ and RP in Freemode Events (Time Trials not included). *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Karin Sultan RS - 50% off **Vapid FMJ - 25% off *Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Ignition and Car Bombs - 50% off **Resprays - 25% off *Discounts on selected items: **Assault Rifles - 25% off **Body Armor - 50% off **Ill Gotten Gains and Executives and Other Criminals Luxury Weapon Finishes - 50% off **Pistols - 50% off **SMGs - 25% off |-| 02/09/16= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Bahama Mamas T-Shirt. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the special Muscle Car Playlist. *Discounts on selected vehicle upgrades: **Air Filters - 25% Off **Benny's Upgrades - 50% Off **Bumpers - 25% Off **Chassis - 25% Off **Engine Bays - 25% Off **Fenders - 25% Off **Hydraulics - 50% Off **Interior mods - 25% Off **Liveries - 25% Off **Neon Kits - 25% Off **Plateholders - 25% Off **Roofs - 25% Off **Trunks - 25% Off **Vanity Plates - 25% Off **Wheels - 25% Off |-| 09/09/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Adversary Mode Playlist. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Bravado Banshee 900R - 25% off **Buckingham Valkyrie - 50% off **Western Company Cargobob - 50% off *Discounts on selected properties: **All Dynasty 8 Properties - 50% off **High End Apartment Interiors - 25% off **Executive Offices - 50% off **Office Renovations - 25% off **Yachts and Yacht Model Upgrades - 50% off **Yacht Renovations - 25% off |-| 16/09/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Parachute Jumps. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Drop Zone Adversary Modes. *50% off Merryweather Services. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **Karin Kuruma (Armored) - 25% off **Vehicles from Warstock Cache & Carry - 50% off *25% discounts on selected items: **Ammo **Assault Rifles **Body Armor **Throwables |-| 23/09/16= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Lamar's Lowriders Missions. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Entourage Adversary Mode. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Stunt Race Playlist. *25% discounts on selected vehicles: **Emperor ETR1 **Gallivanter Baller LE LWB & Baller LE LWB (Armored) **Pegassi Zentorno **Progen T20 **Buckingham Luxor **Buckingham Luxor Deluxe **Buckingham Swift **Buckingham Swift Deluxe **Buckingham Volatus |-| 30/09/16= *Players who logged in during the event were awarded the Yellow Swirl Pajamas and Smoking Jacket. *Double RP rewards in VIP Work and Challenges. *Double RP rewards in Heists. *Double RP rewards in the proximity of VIPs/CEOs. *50% off Lester, Merryweather, and Pegasus Services. *25% off Special Cargo Crates. *Discounts on selected vehicles: **All Motorcycles - 25% off **Annis RE-7B - 25% off **Benefactor Turreted Limo - 50% off **Emperor ETR1 - 25% off **Progen Tyrus - 25% off **Buckingham Luxor & and Luxor Deluxe - 25% off **Buckingham Swift & Swift Deluxe - 25% off *Discounts on selected properties: **Executive Offices - 50% off **Office Renovations - 25% off **Warehouses - 50% off **Warehouse Workbench Vehicle Upgrades - 25% off (applies to the Brickade, Cuban 800, and Tug) Gallery Pre-release Screenshots GTA Online Cunning Stunts 1.jpg|A BF400 in midair. GTA Online Cunning Stunts 2.jpg|Multiple Brioso R/As in a Stunt Race. GTA Online Cunning Stunts 3.jpg GTA Online Cunning Stunts 4.jpg|The Progen Tyrus. GTA Online Cunning Stunts 5.jpg|A view of Maze Bank Ascent, one of the many Stunt Races added in the update. GTA Online Cunning Stunts 6.jpg GTA_Online_Cunning_Stunts_7.jpg|A BF400, airborne after jumping through a hoop on fire. GTA_Online_Cunning_Stunts_8.jpg|Multiple racecar Massacros in a Stunt Race. Official Screenshots WesternCliffhanger-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Western Motorcycle Company Cliffhanger (Cunning Stunts Bonuses I) OcelotLynx-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Ocelot Lynx (Cunning Stunts Bonuses I) DeclasseDriftTampa-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Declasse Drift Tampa (Cunning Stunts Bonuses I) DoubleLoopStuntRace-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Stunt - Double Loop (Cunning Stunts Bonuses I) VespucciStuntRace-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Stunt - Vespucci (Cunning Stunts Bonuses II) H200StuntRace-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Stunt - H200 (Cunning Stunts Bonuses II) ChiliadStuntRace-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Stunt - Chiliad (Cunning Stunts Bonuses II) ZebraStuntRace-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Stunt - Zebra (Cunning Stunts Bonuses II) Videos GTA Online Cunning Stunts Trailer GTA Online - Cunning Stunts All DLC Contents Trivia * The song playing in the official trailer is Synrise (Soulwax Remix) by Goose. The song also plays on Soulwax FM. * The song playing in the Stunt Race Creator trailer is Flutes by Hot Chip. The song also plays on Radio Mirror Park. * The name of the update is a spoonerism. Switching around the C in cunning and St in stunt makes the phrase "Stunning Cunts", which could be another testament to Rockstar's humor. This also applies to the Cunning Stunt Academy. * In the artwork, the man on the left bears a striking resemblance to the late NASCAR driver, Dale Earnhardt. References Navigation }} Category:GTA Online Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:Downloadable Content